Sesame Street anniversaries
A list of special projects celebrating Sesame Street's anniversaries. See Sesame Street: 40th Anniversary for more information about the 2009 celebration. 10th anniversary (1979) * TV Special (PBS): A Walking Tour of Sesame Street * Album: 10th Anniversary Album * Magazine: Sesame Street Magazine Winter Book 1979 * Event: Northern Calloway performs live at Macy's 20th anniversary (1989) * TV special (NBC): Sesame Street: 20 and Still Counting * Book: Sesame Street Family Album * Collectibles: Sesame Street 20th Anniversary Coins 25th anniversary (1993-1994) * Home video: Sesame Street: 25 Wonderful Years * TV Special (PBS): Sesame Street Jam: A Musical Celebration * TV Special (ABC): Sesame Street's All-Star 25th Birthday: Stars and Street Forever! * TV Special: The Phil Donahue Show * Cassette: Sesame Street Celebrates! * PVC figure: Big Bird in tuxedo sitting on number 25 * Magazine: ''Sesame Street Magazine'', February 1994 30th anniversary (1998-1999) * Book: Sesame Street Unpaved * TV special (TV Land): Sesame Street Unpaved * TV special (ABC): Elmopalooza * TV episode: The Rosie O'Donnell Show, November 11O'Donnell told [http://www.ew.com/ew/article/0,,285641,00.html Entertainment Weekly]: "I wanted to do something to celebrate their 30th year" * Album: ''Elmopalooza!'' (soundtrack) * Calendar: Thirty Years and Counting: Sesame Street Calendar * Calendar: Thirty Years and Counting: Sesame Street Calendar (Food) * Cereal promotion: Sesame Street Beans set in Kellogg's cereal boxes * Exhibit: Art From the Fuzzy and Famous * Toy: Magic Talking Kermit the Frog plush * Toy: Tyco Sesame Street PVC 30th Anniversary figures * Home Video: The Best of Kermit on Sesame Street * Advertisement: A Brief History of Motion Pictures 35th anniversary (2004) * TV special (PBS): The Street We Live On * DVD: What's the Name of That Song? * CD box set: Songs from the Street: 35 Years of Music * Book: The Sesame Street Dictionary: 35th Anniversary Edition * Album: Are We There Yet? * TV spots: My Favorite Sesame Street Moments * Internet: Anniversary Website * Board game: Sesame Street 35 Years Anniversary Game * Board game: Sesame Street Monopoly * Card Game: Sesame Street 35th anniversary UNO * Magazine: ''Sesame Street Magazine'', November 2004 * Event: Sesame Street 35th Anniversay Gala * Toy: Sesame Street Mini Collection * Toy: Giant Musical PEZ dispensers * Toy: Crystal PEZ dispensers * Toy: Sababa Toys Wooly Willy * Christmas Decorations : Sesame Street Christmas 3 piece Miniature Ornament set 40th anniversary (2009) * Book: A Celebration of Forty Years of Life on the Street * Book: Street Gang: The Complete History of Sesame Street * Book: C is for Cooking: Recipes from the Street: 40th Anniversary Edition * Book: A Walk Down Sesame Street * Video: Sesame Street: 40 Years of Sunny Days * Event: Sesame Street at 40: A Night of Celebration with the Legendary Cast * Event: Sesame Street 40th Anniversay Gala * Event: Sesame Street's 40th Birthday Party * Event: Sesame Street Day * Toy: Neighborhood Friends * Toy: 123 Sesame Street Playset * Toy: Sesame Street School Bus * Internet: Anniversary Website * Magazine: ''Sesame Street Magazine'', November 2009 Sources Category:Sesame Street Lists Category:Birthdays